


Life At The Brewery: Episode 2 - Derek, Ex's, and a New Friend.

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Life At the Brewery [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Family Drama, Frottage, Get to meet Spencer, Haley is a gold digging bitch, Hand Jobs, Jack Hates Haley's new boyfriend, Jack is sassy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron contacts Haley and they meet. Things don't go well, and neither does the brunch where Haley's new fiance meets Jack. But a new friend in Jack's life makes up for all the drama. And Aaron might already be smitten.





	Life At The Brewery: Episode 2 - Derek, Ex's, and a New Friend.

“I had an idea,” Morgan smiled as he took a bite of his pasta. Henry wanted a sleepover with Jack, and both Aaron and JJ had no problem with it. Aaron knew the boy was safe, and he and Henry were practically inseparable these days. Aaron told Morgan that he would cook. While Aaron didn’t think he had his brother’s skill, he knew he was at least a decent cook. Aaron had not killed Jack with food poisoning, so that was something in his mind.  
  
“Oh, and what is your idea?” Aaron smiled at him as he took a bite of garlic bread.  
  
“I got tickets to Book of Mormon in New York, how about we go for the weekend.”  
  
“I can talk to JJ, see if they’ll keep Jack, but I think I can work it out. It sounds like it could be fun. I’ll take my camera, get some generic shots around the city.”  
  
“Then it’s a date.”  
  
Aaron felt content as they finished off their food, then snuggled down on the couch and watched a movie together. He liked the quiet nights alone with whoever he was dating at the time. Aaron was more than glad when Morgan enjoyed staying in with him. Though he would never understand Morgan’s love of clubs, Aaron would go with him sometimes, even if it was just to watch his lover dance and flirt with the beautiful girls. Sometimes even those pretty girls could talk Aaron into dancing. He chuckled at his thoughts as his arm came around Morgan while the movie played.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the e-mails from his ex-wife. He still hadn’t answered Haley’s request, and it weighed heavily on his mind.   
  
“Hey, where’d you go?” Morgan asked as he sat up to look Aaron in the eye.  
  
“Haley e-mailed a few days ago. She wants to see Jack.”  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt Jack, and I know he wants to see her, but I’m wary. It’s going on two years, Derek. Even with the letters and presents she hasn’t wanted to come back, I don’t know if she has some motive of not.”  
  
“Do it here, so that you can control the setting. You don’t have to hover, but I know you would be more comfortable here.”  
  
“I know. I just hope this isn’t going to be a precursor to a custody battle. I can’t lose my son, Derek.”  
  
“You aren’t going to. You know that your custody arrangement is locked pretty tight. You made sure of that. What are you scared of?

  
“Jack getting hurt. That he’ll see her and expect more, but since I don’t know what it is she exactly wants, I can’t feel settled.”  
  
“If you need someone with you…”  
  
“No, it will just add fuel. But, thanks, Derek I appreciate it.” Movie forgotten, Aaron laid down on the couch, pulling Derek on top of him. Cupping Derek's face, he leaned up and kissed him. Aaron wasn’t in the mood for sex, but the quiet intimacy was nice. The two men stayed on the couch dozing, relaxing from the full day each of them had. When Aaron started to drift off, he was gently shaken. Derek was crouching by the couch smiling at him.  
  
“I’m going to go back to mine. I have a lot to do tomorrow so that I can put the pub in Sean’s hands while out for the next couple of days.” Aaron shifted on his side to be able to look at Derek face to face.   
  
“Okay. I’m sorry, just really tired from the day.”  
  
“Hey, it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting anything tonight. I’m pretty beat myself. Had some large tables at lunch, and busy at happy hour. Need a few hours downtime. I figured you’d want to go by train. Seems stupid to take a plane.”  
  
“Yeah, train sounds fun. Do you want me to make the arrangements? Or do you have everything else covered?"  
  
“I have everything covered. Go to sleep Hotch. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Night Der.”  
  
“Night.” 

* * *

  
The train was fun. Aaron had taken some random pictures all around the train itself, things he could use as backgrounds, or filter somehow into other photos. He and Derek talked about everything, how Sean was doing as his chef, new ideas to get more people in the pub, Aaron’s classes, and his newest projects.   
  
“I did a work up on the interviews I did with Tony and Jimmy. Art Focus liked my ideas, and they want me to submit a mock-up. They might do side-by-side articles. But, we’ll see. And I think Through the Lens Gallery might show the projection photos.”  
  
“Sounds like a lot is going on. I’m glad, you deserve it, Aaron.”  
  
Smiling Aaron twined his fingers with Derek’s and took comfort in the simple touch.  
  
“Did you decide on what you want to do about Haley?”   
  
“I’m going to take your advice, have her come to my place. I can stay in my room and monitor, but give enough space and privacy that Jack will feel okay to talk. I want him to have that relationship with his mother.”  
  
“You just don’t want to see him hurt.”  
  
“No, I don’t. I’m going to talk to her first. Maybe dinner at Rossi’s where we can have an adult conversation and hopefully, not fight.”  
  
“You know where I’m at if you need me.”  
  
“I do.” Aaron smiled as he twined his fingers with Derek's. The rest of the train ride they quietly talked and watched the scenery go by. When they finally made it, they just had a short cab ride to their hotel. Neither man was a stranger to the city, both of them have spent considerable time over the years. When they started to date, they often took a day or a weekend. Aaron had his camera out and stopped every so often to capture a scene of the life around them. The people, the architecture, the sidewalk vendors, legal and otherwise. The homeless, and more. Aaron was relaxed by the time they made it to the hotel.  
  
“I need a shower, then after want to go for some good New York style?”  
  
“You wanna take a Chicago boy out for Pizza?” Derek teased as he threw his overnight bag on the bed.  
  
“Hey, nothing says that you can’t enjoy a good thin crust New York slice or two.” Aaron stripped and stepped into the bathroom.  
  
“Deep dish or nuthin’ baby,” Morgan growled as he followed after Aaron, stripping as he went.   
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Oh, you know it. I know this place that makes the best Chicago pizza here in New York. You are going to love it.” Derek gently shoved Aaron into the running shower and followed in after him.   
  
“That’s a big promise. You know how much I like a good thin slice, and Sean is a genius with that wood burning oven you put in.”  
  
“Yeah, well I just may have to teach him what pizza is all about.”  
  
“Can we stop talking about pizza now?” Aaron wrapped his hands around Derek’s hips and pulled him in close, kissing him hard. The moan he got in return told him that he had the right plan in mind.  
  
“Well then, what are we going to talk about, Aaron?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk at all.”  
  
“Is that so? Can I ask just what it is you want to do?”  
  
“This.” Aaron backed Derek up against the shower wall and proceeded to ravish his mouth. Licking the seam of Derek’s lips, Aaron encouraged him to open so he could slip his tongue inside. The kisses turned more heated as Aaron’s cock hardened more than it had been just moments before. Hands moved up his back, pulling him in even closer. Hips moved together as their cocks pressed up against each other. Derek hissed as a sudden spike in pleasure made his mouth drop open even more. Aaron took advantage and licked inside even more.  
  
“Aaron,” Derek moaned as he lifted a leg and wrapped it around Aaron’s hip pulling him in even more.  
  
“Fuck, you feel fantastic.” Aaron used his mouth and tongue on Derek’s jaw, slowly moving up till his tongue was circling the shell of his lover’s ear. He pushed his hips against Derek’s, putting more pressure against their cocks. Blindly Aaron reached for his travel sized body wash, then reached down between them and using the soap, took their erections in hand and slicked them both up.   
  
Derek’s head fell against the shower wall, eyes closed and his mouth opened just a bit. Aaron took pleasure in the look of the man as he continued to rut against him. Derek’s hands weren’t idle as he gripped Aaron’s back.  
  
Placing his hands on either side of Derek on the slick shower wall, Aaron got lost in Derek’s body. His hips moved and twisted, his cock throbbed with need as he rubbed against the other man. Derek gave back as good as he got as he moved in time, his leg still wrapped tightly against Aaron. The pressure for release was building as Aaron let his head fall on Derek’s shoulder, sliding a hand down to grip his other hip Aaron pushed hard, he was so very close.  
  
“Close, Aaron,” Derek panted as he sped up his thrust, his cock ached for release. Aaron pulled back just a bit and reached back down gripping the both of them tightly in his fist he jerked his hand a couple of time, then they both stiffened, their release spilling over Aaron’s hand. Lips crashed against each other in had hard, heated kiss as they stood under the shower still moving together riding out their orgasms.  
  
“Fuck,” Derek was finally able to speak.  
  
Aaron chuckled as he pulled back. The two men still touched and kissed as they finished up their shower.   
  
About an hour later they were finally leaving the hotel room and going to Derek’s favorite Chicago style pizza shop in the heart of New York City. Aaron just laughed as they made their way there.  
  
Dinner had been fun, then Aaron was able to get some shots of the city at night. Aaron followed as Derek visited a few bars and pubs, getting some new ideas for food and even some new craft brewers. After getting to their room from the full day, they collapsed on the bed, happy but exhausted.  
  
Before falling asleep, Aaron called Jack to make sure everything was okay. Jack talked all about his day with Henry and how the two of them had fun at the movies, then at a local burger place that had a small play area for the kids. He talked all about the blanket fort that had been put up by Emily and Will while JJ made hot chocolate and snacks. They were going to play ‘campfire’ under the blankets with a fake set of logs that glowed. Aaron was almost sorry he missed it. Saying goodnight to his son, Aaron plugged in his phone, got his camera ready for the next day then slipped into bed.  
  
“Everything okay with Jack?”  
  
“They made a blanket fort. Apparently, JJ found a fake glowing campfire log, and they are going to play ‘campfire.' JJ made hot chocolate and smores that she baked in the oven.”  
  
“That is stupidly cute,” Derek chuckled as he grabbed Aaron around the waist and spooned in behind him.   
  
“It really is. Be prepared for a play by play when we get home.”  
  
“As long as he had fun.”  
  
“Yeah.” Aaron smiled into the pillow as he thought of his son and what it was that Haley wanted. He was going to try to keep an open mind. 

* * *

  
The next day in New York went pretty much like the first, except for the very vigorous round of morning sex. Aaron and Derek cleaned up and dressed quickly. They headed out for coffee and freshly baked bagels and lox.  
  
Once breakfast was eaten, they spent the morning and early afternoon like the previous day, taking pictures, or Derek taking notes for things he wanted to try in his pub. Getting back to the hotel, they rested, Aaron played with some of the photos he had taken, separating the best for a possible showing, the others could be used as backgrounds or enhancements with other pictures.  
  
Dinner was an upscale Italian restaurant near the theater. Wine, good seafood pasta, decadent garlic focaccia, then a dessert of coffee and tiramisu. After dinner, they walked hand-in-hand to the theater and had a surprisingly good time. The musical was irreverent and funny, they both loved it.   
  
The next morning they caught the early train after picking up some fresh bagels and were back home in just a few hours. They parted ways, but Aaron had kissed Derek before letting him go.   
  
“I had a fabulous time, Der,” Aaron said as he was walking Derek to the door of his flat.  
  
“So did I. But, I gotta so see what Sean got up to. We’ll talk later?”  
  
“I’m going to e-mail her now, then gauge her response.”  
  
“Don’t jump to conclusions, Aaron. She could just want to spend some time with Jack, that’s all.”  
  
“I know, thank you for being a sounding board.”  
  
“Not a problem. See you later.”  
  
Aaron closed the door behind Derek then worked on some of the photos he took over the weekend till Jack came home.   
  
“Dad, you’re home,” Jack ran to him as after he shut the door.  
  
“Hey buddy,” Aaron smiled as he held his arms out for his son.  
  
“I missed you, but I had so much fun with Henry, Uncle Will, Aunt JJ, and Aunt Emily. We had hot chocolate and smores. Then Uncle Will made popcorn, and we watched scary movies and told scary stories. Then Aunt Emily read a sad book, but I really like it. It’s called Where The Red Fern Grows…” Jack kept up the chatter, telling Aaron all about his weekend. How they had gone to the park, then Uncle Dave had come over with plates of pasta for all of them. A trip to the ice cream parlor and doing crafts with Aunt Penny.  
  
“That sounds like you had a really fun weekend, Jack.”  
  
“I did, but I wished you were there, but like Aunt JJ explained that sometimes adults need grown-up time. Did you and Uncle Derek need grown-up time?”  
  
Aaron tried to keep the laugh from bubbling up as he looked at his son.  
  
“We did need some grown-up time. But, you will always come first buddy.” Aaron brushed the boy’s hair out of his eyes. “Why don’t we get dinner, then the park and work on some of your soccer moves.”  
  
“Okay, Dad.” Jack rushed into this room and changed. Aaron was going to do the same, but first, he was going to send an e-mail to Haley, letting her know he wanted to talk to her first before things went further.  
  
By the time they got back from the park, Jack was practically falling asleep on his feet. Aaron helped him clean-up, then ushered the tired out boy to bed. He sat at his computer, pulling up the raw images from his latest shoots and started to work on them. He didn’t want to do too much to the models themselves, but he got lost in working with overlays, background manipulation, adding in other elements to make a statement as well as something that caught the eye.   
  
As he worked a messenger icon popped up on his screen and Aaron noticed that it was Haley messaging him.  
  
_Aaron. I got your e-mail. How are you?_  
  
Aaron closed his work after saving it. He didn’t want his focus split between his work and this conversation.  
  
I’m okay. Work is going well. How are you?  
  
_I’m good._   
  
There was a long awkward pause between them, Aaron had no idea what to say or even what to feel about Haley contacting him after all this time.  
  
_Aaron, I do want to talk. I’m in town for a few weeks,_  
 _Braxton is getting a new position in his firm. We’ll be_  
 _In DC. We’ll be moving there semi-permanently._  
 _I just want to see him, Aaron. I don’t want to cause any upheaval in his life. I know I made mistakes,_  
 _but I love my son, and I miss him._  
  
Aaron took a moment to think about it. He knew Haley acted like she loved Jack, but he often distrusted her motives when it came to their son. Aaron had questioned was many of her life choices, even when they were still married. Aaron just didn’t want to see Jack hurt again, but he also knew he couldn’t keep them apart. Maybe Haley had grown or changed. Aaron was willing to find out.  
  
Meet me tomorrow at 2:00 at Derek’s pub.  
We’ll talk. I don’t promise anything Haley. I need  
To know you aren’t going to hurt Jack again. This  
Yo-yoing back and forth, it hurts him.  
  
_I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Aaron. I want_  
 _To try, before it’s too late and I lose him forever._  
 _I’ve changed. I know you won’t believe that till you can_  
 _See for yourself, but I have._  
  
Okay, then tomorrow at 2.  
  
_I promise to be there._  
  
Aaron shut down the messenger program and stood. Walking to the kitchen, Aaron let his thoughts wander about Haley, Jack, his marriage, Derek. Everything and yet nothing at the same time. Pouring himself a drink he wondered if he was going to be strong enough to listen to his ex-wife, and hopefully, they wouldn’t end up in a fight like they often did whenever they saw each other. He still wasn’t going to tell Jack, not till he gauged what was going on with Haley.  
  
Aaron downed the drink, then went around his loft turning off lights and locking the door. He went to bed, but sleep took a long time in coming. He was going to have to rearrange some of his schedule, but he would gladly do it for his son.

* * *

  
Two o’clock came around much too quickly the next day. Thankfully Jack was in school so Aaron wouldn’t be grilled by his son about his nervousness. He was already sitting at a table, Derek had given him a beer and a kiss for luck. Derek knew everything that happened with their marriage, Aaron had opened up one night over a little too much whiskey. He had not liked getting that drunk, but Haley had written him about getting remarried. Aaron had thought he had put her and their marriage behind him, but the letter had thrown him. Of course, that relationship fell through after the fiance decided he wanted to make a change from corporate lawyer to opening his own small law firm. Aaron tried not to be amused by that, but he was. There were others, and Aaron wasn’t sure why she had to keep letting him know when she was in and out of a new relationship.   
  
Letters to Jack the boy read, and Jack wrote back, but they were often short with nothing personal in them. Mostly just what was going on in school and things he did with Penelope when she had crafts day, but other than that, Jack kept it simple. Aaron didn’t try to push him to try for more, they had often talked about his feelings, which Jack didn’t really have many when it came to his mother.  
  
Aaron was sipping his beer when Haley walked in. He looked up and schooled his expression as she walked towards him with a smile on her face. When she got closer, Aaron stood and tried to plaster on a smile.  
  
“Haley.”  
  
“Aaron.” Haley leaned in as if she was going to hug Aaron. He did his gentlemanly duty and kissed her cheek, then moved to sit back down in the booth with Haley opposite him.  
  
“I hate that,” Haley said under her breath.  
  
“What’s that?” Aaron lifted a brow as he sipped his beer trying to keep his amusement down.  
  
“That you look amazing and, I don’t know...happy?”  
  
Aaron schooled his expression and took a moment to keep his anger in check.   
  
“You hate that I seem happy?”  
  
“Aaron, you know exactly what I mean.” Haley squared her shoulders and glared at Aaron.  
  
“No, Haley, I actually don’t know what you mean. Please, clarify.”  
  
“Don’t do that Aaron. Don’t you use that court tone with me.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one that made an accusatory remark the moment they sat down.”  
  
Haley pressed her lips together, and Aaron knew she was spoiling for a fight, he just didn’t know why. They barely communicated, keeping it to occasional e-mails.  
  
“I don’t know why you wanted to come here today, Haley, but you were the one that wanted this meeting. You are the one that wants to see Jack. I am willing because Jack should know his mother, but you haven’t been acting like it these last six years. He’s happy; he’s thriving, has friends and likes his school. The last couple of times we’ve tried this, he withdraws and becomes angry. I love our son, Haley. I would do anything for him. Can you say the same?”  
  
“How dare you,” Haley hissed at Aaron. “Of course I love our son.”  
  
“Then why do you keep hurting him?” Aaron glared. He had a very long fuse on his generally very controlled temper, but at times he felt murderous when it came to people hurting or trying to hurt his son.  
  
The two of them stared at each other, temper shining in both their eyes.   
  
“Haley. It’s good to see you.” Morgan had come over and set down menus. Aaron knew what he was doing, trying to break the tension. “Just let me know when you want to order.” Morgan touched Aaron’s arm and lingered for just a moment then went back to the bar.  
  
“I just want to see my son. That’s all Aaron.”  
  
“Supervised, at the apartment with me there.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“That’s a new ring. Could that have anything to do with why you want to see Jack?”  
  
Haley smiled as she played with the ring on her finger.   
  
“Yes. Braxton is just amazing.”  
  
“Braxton, huh.You mentioned him in your instant messages.” Aaron almost rolled his eyes at the name and wondered, not for the first time, where his ex-wife met these men she often went after.  
  
“Don’t be mean, Aaron.”  
  
“And what is Braxton’s full name, and will he be around Jack?”  
  
“Braxton Clayton Hartford Littlefield III. We are moving to DC. His parents are giving him a house as our wedding gift.”  
  
“Braxton, as in Chip Littlefield’s younger brother?”  
  
“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?”  
  
Aaron laughed because this whole situation just felt ridiculous.  
  
“No. Haley, I don’t have a problem. Brax is exactly who you always wanted in a man. I’m just surprised because he is so much younger than you.”  
  
“Age has nothing to do with anything, Aaron. Braxton is a successful lawyer who is only going up in the world.”  
  
“Ah.” Aaron sipped his beer, and before Haley could say anything more, he turned to wave Morgan down.   
  
“What can I get you guys?” Morgan asked as he walked up to the table.  
  
“How about that flatbread salad pizza you make? The one with the olives, tomatoes, and arugula.”  
  
“You know it’s not on the menu yet, Aaron.”  
  
“Yes, but you’ll make if for me.” Aaron smiled, and Morgan just shook his head.  
  
“And, Haley, what can I get you?”  
  
“I think I’ll have the strawberry summer salad, but just a half order, light on the cheese and dressing on the side, please.”   
  
“Anything else?”  
  
Haley turned to look at Morgan and glared at him.  
  
“Ice tea, unsweetened with three lemons wedges.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Morgan turned and winked at Aaron then went to the back to place the order.  
  
“Really Aaron. I don’t see what you see in that man.” Haley glared hard as she sat rigidly against the back of the bench seat.  
  
“Oh, there is a lot I could tell you I like about Derek Morgan. But, it would be crude and a little cruel.” Aaron wasn’t about to go through his and Derek’s sexual exploits, but just seeing her face almost made it worth it.  
  
“And what did you mean by the, Ah.” Haley’s snippy tone was getting under Aaron’s skin.   
  
“Just that you want to use Jack to impress Braxton. You want to show him that you are some kind of perfect mother. So, tell me, Haley, what is Jack’s favorite Superhero.”  
  
“I don’t know, Iron Man.”  
  
“Nope. Captain America. What is his favorite subject in school?”  
  
Haley sighed and shot murderous looks at Aaron.   
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“It’s Science and Math, although Jack likes almost all subjects at school except PE. He hates PE because as he says, ‘It takes me away from all the cool stuff.’ Do you know what position he plays on the soccer team? Were you here when Brandon moved and I had to console him? Or when he had the flu, or when his kitten died from a rare genetic disorder, and he cried for days? Where were you for any of that Haley? You may have given birth to him, but he is my son. You don’t get to call yourself his Mother.”  
  
“How dare you, Aaron. I went through hell carrying that child around. And where were you? Late nights at the office. I bet you were screwing that Secretary of yours.”  
  
Aaron stopped and laughed. He laughed so hard that he slapped the table top. By the time he stopped Aaron had tears in his eyes and had to wipe his face.  
  
“Oh god, if you could just hear yourself. The firm’s secretary was Mrs. Lourdes, who was fifty-five and very much in love and married to her husband of almost forty years. You really thought all those times I was on a case, a high-profile case usually, that I took the time to fuck a tiny, fifty-five-year-old Grandmother?”  
  
Haley’s face reddened, and Aaron just shook his head.  
  
“I wasn’t the one that cheated, remember?”  
  
The two of them were silent, just staring at each other. Morgan brought over their food and set down Haley’s tea, then left. Aaron knew the man did not want to get in between what was happening.  
  
“What happened to us, Aaron?” Haley finally deflated as she reached for her tea. “We used to be able to talk to each other like normal human beings, but all we do is get into a fight.”  
  
“Maybe we were too young. You pushed me to be something that I’m not, and never will be, and I just wanted someone who was happy with an ordinary family. But, Haley, I will not let you use Jack for your ambitions. It isn’t fair to him. If you really want to be his Mother, you need to start acting like it and not when it suits you.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll do whatever you say, Aaron.”  
  
Aaron was still hesitant, he didn’t trust Haley, but he knew it would be short changing Jack if he didn’t at least let her try. He would give Jack a choice on how involved he wanted his mother to be.

“Saturday, my place. Eleven o’clock and not sooner. We’ll have brunch, and If you want to bring Braxton, you can.”  
  
“How generous of you.” The sarcasm was not lost on Aaron.  
  
“I am being generous, Haley.” Aaron started to eat his pizza and tried to put the plans aside. He had to keep telling himself he was doing this for Jack. The boy deserved to try to get to know his mother.  
  
Haley drank her tea and picked at her salad. Aaron knew the tactic well. She was back to trying to keep a certain look about herself, and it always made Aaron sad that she often cared more about appearances. He had not wanted the huge house, but Haley had talked him into it. Aaron let her decorate, and it turned out to be something to show off. He reflected back and knew that things went wrong long before they tried to have children. Jack was a way to try to bridge what was wrong between them, and Aaron hated that. He loved his son, and every decision he had made since the divorce was to give Jack a better life. Aaron being happy, or at least content, made Jack happy as well.  
  
“Have you and Braxton set the wedding date?”  
  
“Yes. September 9.”  
  
“Almost six months away. Tell me, Haley, do you want Jack to be part of this wedding?”  
  
“I would like that, yes.”  
  
“It will be his decision. I won’t encourage or force him either way. If he doesn’t want it, you need to accept that Haley.”  
  
“Of course he will want to be part of my Wedding, Aaron. He’s my son.”  
  
Aaron just shook his head as he finished eating. Haley still didn’t get it, and nothing Aaron said would get through to her.  
  
“Well, this has been fun, but I have a class to teach in about two hours and need to get some work done on an article before I go, so Saturday at eleven.”  
  
“Saturday, then.” Haley slid out of the booth and Aaron watched her go wondering where the sweet, pretty girl he had met at fifteen had gone. He sat and finished his food, and got lost in his own thoughts.  
  
“That was a pretty intense conversation.” Aaron pulled out of his thoughts as Derek sat down across from him.   
“Haley. We have not been on the same page for a very long time. I wish I knew what happened.”  
  
“Ambition changes people. She’s just angry with you because you forced the prenup. You can’t be responsible for her attitude or the fact that she doesn’t want to be around her own son other than when it pleases her.”  
  
“She’s coming over Saturday. Bringing Braxton.”  
  
“Braxton? Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah. Her fiance. Of course, I can’t wait to talk to Chip about all of this.”  
  
“You know, I often forget that you grew up around all that wealth and privilege till you use names like Braxton and Chip.” Derek chuckled as Aaron smiled and nodded his agreement.  
  
“Chip is entirely different. He was cut off from the family money when he went to art school. His father thought he was going to fail miserably. Fortunately, Chip had a wonderful eccentric aunt Madeline who took him under her wing. She helped pay for school and let him live with her. She was a wonderful woman. She often let me hide out when my Dad would be on one of his tears.”  
  
“You guys were close?”  
  
“The Littlefields and the Hotchner’s were very close. I’m not sure friends is the word. That whole world is so superficial. It’s why I try so hard to keep Jack away from it.”  
  
“And just how close were you and Chip?” Aaron would have gotten upset at the tone of Derek’s voice, but the humor in his eyes told him that he was just playing around. He didn’t often like talking about the world he grew up in, especially since Derek’s was so vastly different.   
  
“We were close. We experimented. Chip figured out early that he is one-hundred percent gay. He tried to keep it from his parents for a long time, but they kind of caught us one day.”  
  
“Really? Do tell me more.”  
  
“He is married and has a lovely partner named Gerald, and they have two teenagers. But, it wasn’t easy for Chip at first. When Madeline took him in he was a mess, but we both helped him. Then I went to college for Law, and he went to art school. Chip is the perfect example of success being the best revenge. His paintings and sculptures go for thousands of dollars apiece. At his first big success, his parents tried to take credit when a reporter interviewed them. Chip interrupted and with a smile on his face, basically, told his parents to go to hell on camera.”  
  
“Damn, he must have some big ones.”   
  
“I saw too many kids who didn’t have support. Madeline was the perfect support for Chip. When she died, he was devastated and left her whole estate to him. It was millions, and his parents didn’t get a dime. Nor did they get any of the properties she had. He sold one and donated to several LGBTQ organizations. Another he gave to his sister, who was having her own issues with their parents. She accepted and hadn't gone back. Braxton is the only one to have been exactly what Marge and Roger Littlefield wanted.”  
  
“And now Haley is marrying into this crazy family.”  
  
“Yes. But I will not let Jack be used as a pawn in her ambitions.”  
  
“You are a wonderful father, Aaron. Never doubt that.”  
  
“Thanks, Derek. That means a lot.”  
  
Aaron paid for the meal, over Derek’s protests. He won, as usual. Leaving he went back to his loft to get ready for his class. He would put all thoughts of the coming weekend out of his mind.

* * *

  
“Are you out of your mind, Hotch?” Chip Littlefield had called Aaron on Friday as he was cleaning up the loft for Haley to be coming over.  
  
“Chip, it’s good to hear from you, but no I’m not out of my mind. Haley wanted to see Jack, and I’m not going to be one of those vindictive parents. We both know how that goes.”  
  
Chip was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, and Aaron almost thought he had hung up.  
  
“Just be careful with my brother, Aaron. We both know what kind of bastard he is and how dirty he plays when he tries to get what he wants.”  
  
“Well, if he thinks he is going to even try to get Jack, he’ll remember quickly why I was so successful as a Prosecutor.”  
  
“Oh, I have no doubt you’d shred my brother to pieces. Gerald is yelling at me to ask when you are coming over next. The kids want to see you and Jack.”  
  
“How about next week. I’ve got some time coming up because of Spring Break.”  
  
“Good. Call, and we’ll plan something.”  
  
“Goodnight Chip. Stop worrying and go spend time with your husband.”   
Chip said his goodbyes, and Aaron hung up. He spent a restless night worrying. He would always worry when it came to Jack. Morning came, and Aaron was exhausted from the evening before. But, after almost having a full pot of coffee, he was ready to get started. The place was clean, he had been doing little bits of cleaning all week. Jack picked up his area and make sure to keep it neat. Camera equipment was moved out of the way, and his work area straightened. Aaron just needed to get the food ready.  
  
He was well on his way to finishing up the cheddar, bacon and chive scones when Jack came out of his room, dressed and ready to help.  
  
“Why don’t you get the fancy paper plates and set them out on the table there by the wall. Cups and silverware also.”  
  
Aaron had supplies for when he had potential clients over to discuss contracts. He always wanted to impress. Jack knew where everything was because he often helped his dad out. After getting the scones into the oven, then the juice for a sparkling non-alcoholic cocktail, he checked on the baked eggs, and they were ready to come out. Aaron had a fruit platter, some mini croques-monsieurs, and a sweetened greek yogurt to dip the fruit into. With the bulk of the food finished, and Jack was sitting playing on his Gameboy, Aaron stopped what he was doing and went to check on Jack.  
  
“Hey, buddy. How are you handling this?” Aaron had talked to Jack earlier in the week and thought the boy wanted to see his mother, Aaron knew he was conflicted.  
  
Jack shrugged one shoulder and pressed his lips together.  
  
“It’s okay not to know how you feel.”  
  
“I know, Dad. I don’t know why she wants to see me now.”  
  
“Well, I think we both should give her a chance. That does not mean that you have to force yourself to feel a certain way, Jack. I know this is hard for you.”  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
  
“Can Uncle Derek come?” Jack looked up with huge eyes, and Aaron smiled as he pushed the hair out of Jack’s eyes.   
  
“I can call him. Do you really want him here?’  
  
Jack looked down at his hands, then nodded.  
Aaron knew Jack was feeling vulnerable. Grabbing his phone, he put an arm around Jack and held him close while he called Derek. Aaron knew his lover was going to be opening the Pub soon, but he also knew that Sean could run the place for a couple of hours. He had been surprised that Sean had stayed out of this whole thing, but he didn’t think it would last long. Aaron expected a visit from his brother after his shift later this afternoon.  
  
Derek seemed a little hesitant at first, but he loved Jack and would protect him no matter what. He agreed to come, even if it was just for an hour or so. Aaron hung up and kept Jack close to him.  
  
“Okay, Derek said he would come, but, Jack he can only be here for about an hour. He has his own work at the pub to do, but he wants to be here for you, okay?”  
  
“Yay,” Jack jumped up and hugged his Dad before running back to his room to do something. Aaron wasn’t sure what, but he would let Jack be for the time being.  
  
Getting the scones out, Aaron started to plate everything and set it out on the table. When he placed the last platter of scones on the table, the doorbell rang. When he answered, he was relieved it was Derek.  
  
“Hey, glad you could come, even if it’s just for a little while. I think Jack is more shaken than he wants to admit.”  
  
“I’d do anything for Jack, you know that.”  
  
Aaron smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which was enthusiastically returned.  
  
“Just be ready for anything. Braxton, last time we met, was a pretentious asshole.”  
  
“Duly noted. I’ll try to be nice.”  
  
Aaron laughed and felt a little better for having Derek there with him. He showed him where food was laid out, and Derek got himself some coffee. Aaron puttered around in the kitchen for a few more minutes, doing some quick cleanup. The doorbell rang again, and Aaron knew that it would be Haley and her fiance.  
  
Looking once at Derek to fortify himself, he opened the door.   
  
“Haley, Braxton. Good to see you again. Please come in.” Aaron stepped aside and let the couple in. “Braxton, meet my friend and partner, Derek Morgan. He runs the pub on the ground floor.”  
  
“A businessman. I admire anyone who can run their own business, especially in this economic climate.” Braxton held out his hand, and Derek shook it, but Aaron saw the look in Derek’s eye.

“Yes, well it hasn’t always been easy, but the place is doing quite well. We just had Senator Michaels re-election party there. It was quite the place to be.” Derek’s smile was almost sharklike. Derek had backed Michaels, a black man who was progressive and forward thinking. That fought not just for the right of black people, but all people.   
  
“Yes, well I’m looking forward to seeing what he comes up with in the Senate.” Braxton’s false smile had Derek smiling even wider as he stared the man down.  
  
“I’m just sure you are.”  
  
Aaron, though quite amused by the little tete-a-tete with Braxton, knew he needed to curb this conversation before it got out of hand.  
  
“Why don’t I go get Jack. Please, Brax, Haley serve yourselves. I’ll be just a moment.”  
  
Derek grinned as he too went to the table and served a plate. He refused to be uncomfortable around the couple.  
  
“Uncle Derek!” Jack ran into the main area of the loft and crashed his small body against Derek’s.  
  
“Hey, Buddy.”  
  
“Look what I made.” Jack held up a painting of the outside of the Brewery with A Little Bite of Heaven displayed prominently. “I’ve been making it all week. Do you like it?”  
  
Derek’s smile could not have gotten any bigger, and it made Aaron’s heart melt a little.  
  
“Well, another artist in the family. Apple doesn’t fall far does it?” Braxton almost couldn’t keep the sneer off his face, and Jack glared at the man.  
  
“You’re the one that wants to marry my Mother?” Jack’s voice was almost exactly like Aaron’s at that moment.  
  
“Yes, son, I am. How do you feel about that?”  
  
“I’m not your son. I’m my Daddy’s son. I don’t like you.” Jack turned around and walked to the food table to get himself a plate. Derek and Aaron both had very amused looks on their faces.  
  
“Well, this is just going fantastic, isn’t it?” Aaron had tongue firmly in cheek as he led everyone towards the seating area.  
  
“Aaron, do something,” Haley hissed under her breath.  
  
“No. I am not going to force anything with Jack. I told you that when we talked. Jack knows his own mind.”  
  
Jack walked over to where the other’s were and sat down next to Derek. Haley smiled at the boy, then moved to the seat next to Jack. The boy frowned, stood and moved to sit between Derek and Aaron.  
  
“Jack, don’t you want to sit next to your Mommy?” Haley tried to plaster on her smile.  
  
“You aren’t my Mommy. You’re my Mother. I don’t know you.” Jack looked upset, and Aaron could tell that his anxiety was rising. Aaron laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder, giving him a calming presence next to him.  
  
“We write all the time, sweetheart.”  
  
“But you never tell me anything. It’s always stupid stuff about what you bought or where you went. You don’t ask about me.”   
  
“Aaron…” Haley shut up at the look Aaron gave her.  
  
“Well, Jack, don’t you like to know the places your Mother goes? She’s been all over and has some great stories.”  
  
“Dad’s been all over the place, but he tells me about how he felt and how he wished I could go with him. Sometimes he takes me, and we have a lot of fun, but sometimes I can’t go but he sends me pictures and tells me why he liked the places, and he brings me cool postcards, and we talk by Skype.”  
  
“Would you like if we talked by Skype?”  
  
“I don’t know. You say you want to and you never do.” Jack looked down at the scone he had been picking at, and Aaron saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
“Haley, don’t you dare promise him things that you won’t do. We’ve been there before.” Aaron glared at his ex-wife and felt the anger at her deep down, but he would keep it in check till they left.  
  
“We were hoping that we could take Jack on a little vacation for about a week. I’m renting a houseboat during the summer, and we’ll be doing a river thing. Mum and Dad will be there and Haley as well.”  
  
Aaron was stunned, and when he looked at Jack’s face, he knew the boy did not want to go. He wouldn’t speak for Jack, but he wasn’t about to let his son do something like that without him.   
  
“I don’t know you. Dad, do I have to?”  
  
“No buddy, you don’t.”  
  
“Aaron, it would be fun, don’t you think Jack?” Haley’s smile was forced, and Aaron saw right through it.  
  
“Haley, I am not going to force Jack to do something he obviously does not want to do. Now, I am willing for day visits only. With me going for a while till he’s more comfortable. But, a week alone with you and the Littlefields? No.”  
  
“You would deny the boy a fun week on a river?” Braxton’s smarmy smile set Aaron on edge. It was only Derek’s hand on his that kept him from smashing his hand against the little worms face.  
  
“I would deny my son an uncomfortable situation. Besides, Chip and Gerald have already invited us out to their house on Virginia Beach for part of the summer, and we already accepted.”  
  
“Of course you would choose my brother.”  
  
“Your brother is a good man and cares about Jack. He even invited Derek.”  
  
“Yes, I bet they did. You and Chip were quite, inseparable.” Braxton curled his lip in a false smile.  
  
“Daddy?”   
  
“Chip Littlefield and I have always been very good friends, Jack. It’s why he’s always inviting us to his shows, and his house for dinner. In fact, he called last night, and the twins want to see us, so we’ll be going over this week, hows that sound.”  
  
“YAY. And I can show him my sketchbook.” Jack looked around the table then leaned towards his father. “Can I go to my room Dad?”  
  
“Why don’t you go to my room and you can watch TV? Close the door behind you.”  
  
“Is there going to be yelling?” Aaron hardly raised his voice around his son, and he hated the look he had put on the boy’s face. He softened his expression as he ruffled Jack’s hair.  
  
“There maybe some harsh words. But, this is adult stuff that we will talk about later, okay Buddy?”  
  
“Okay, Dad.” Jack stood and grabbed a scone, and a couple of the baked eggs refilled his cup and went to Aaron’s room. He closed the door. Aaron was never more glad for the heavy steel door as he was at that moment.  
  
“Look, I won’t have my son used for your perfect family photo ops to further your political standing in DC. He is MY son, and I will not subject him to any sort of propaganda.”  
  
“He’s my son to, Aaron.”  
  
“No, he isn’t Haley. You may have given birth to him, but when the going got really tough, and I didn’t fall into your little plan, you left and have made zero decisions in his life. When you grow the hell up and start acting like a mature woman and take some interest in Jack, other than superficial or what it can do for you, then we will talk about vacations and other things. Until then, one weekend a month, and if you want to see him any other time, it will be here in my loft.”  
  
“That hardly seems fair, Aaron. Haley is his Mother.”  
  
“Yes, well her parental rights were severed when she disappeared and abandoned the both of us. Don’t fight me on this Braxton, neither you nor Haley would win. I still keep up my bar card, and I still take classes here and there to keep my hand in Law. And in this, the Law is firmly on my side. She should just be glad I have not gone after her for child support.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Haley looked shocked and visibly shaken.  
  
“Oh, I would. You push this, and I push back. You do not want me to be Hotch in this Haley because I will. I will fight with every part of my being for my son. I’ve given you my terms. You either agree with them, or you leave Jack completely alone.”  
  
“But….Aaron…”  
  
“If you say you love Jack, I swear Haley….”   
  
“Okay, I think everyone needs just to calm down. Haley, Mr. Littlefield, I think you both need to leave. I also believe, for now, the best way for you two to communicate is through e-mail. Now, this has been quite the enlightening hour, but I have a business to get back to. I’ll see you later, Aaron.”  
  
Derek stood and bent to kiss Aaron, both to soothe his lover and as a big fuck you to Braxton. He then saw himself out.   
  
“I think Derek is right. You both need to leave.”  
  
Haley didn’t say anything as she stood, Braxton did as well. Aaron saw the both of them out of the loft. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths. He wasn’t going to let Jack know that he was worried. Aaron knew he had the Law on his side, but it didn’t mean that Haley wouldn’t try to fight him. When he felt calmer, he went to check on Jack.  
  
“Hey, Buddy. How about we go out for some ice cream and maybe go down to the pier and do some paddle boats? Maybe some hot dogs later?”  
  
“Okay,” Jack sighed as he slid off Aaron’s bed.  
  
“Jack, come here.” Aaron held out his arms for the boy, and when Jack fell into them, he held on tight. “I promise you, Jack, that no one is going to take you away from me and you do not have to do anything you don’t want to do. I will not force you to spend time with your Mother if you don’t want it.”  
  
“Why doesn’t she want me, Dad?” This was the question that Aaron had been dreading for a long time.   
  
“It has nothing to do with you, Jack. It’s all your Mother. She wants things, superficial things that neither of us was or are willing to give her. You are an amazing kid, Jack. I love you, and I will always love you and protect you.”  
  
Jack wrapped his little body around Aaron and cried. It hurt Aaron deeply that Haley didn’t want anything to do with Jack. Not really, she only wanted him for the opportunities to further her ambition. No mother should do that to their child. He knew how crushing it could be from his own experiences with his mother. Aaron let Jack cry it out, then he sat the boy on his lap, dried his eyes and kissed his forehead.  
  
“You needed that didn’t you, Buddy?”  
  
Jack nodded as he sniffled a little.   
  
“It’s okay to cry, Jack. Did it help?” Jack nodded as he laid his head on Aaron’s chest. “Now, how about we rescue this day and go have some fun.” Aaron felt the smile crawl across Jack’s face. The boy pulled back and nodded.  
  
“Go change into some shorts and a comfy tee shirt. Then, we’ll go have some fun.”  


* * *

  
Jack had adjusted well to the new situation. It was now almost two weeks after the disastrous brunch, and Haley had come by once more, but this time was calmer and appeared to be trying. Aaron would monitor the situation closely. Jack, Aaron could tell was also cautious. So, it was a huge surprise when he arrived home one day to see Jack playing in the living room area with a new boy and Henry. JJ was in the kitchen fixing something for the boys.  
  
“Hey, guys. How was your day?”

“DAD, guess what? There’s a new boy in school. Come here, he’s really nice, and he has all kinds of cool stories. He doesn’t have a mom either, but he’s really awesome.” Jack wrapped his hand around Aaron’s and pulled him along.  
  
“James, this is my Dad, Aaron Hotchner. Dad, this James Reid. He just started today and Teacher put him in our group, and though he was a little shy, Reina and I got him to talk and to play.”   
  
James’s face turned a little red as he stood up and held out his hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hotchner.”  
  
Aaron smiled softly as he took the boy’s hand and shook it.   
  
“Nice to meet you, James. Your Dad knows that you are here?”  
  
“Oh, yes sir. Here, he said to give you this.” James handed Aaron a piece of paper with a cell number and what looked almost like a permission slip with a tight, neat signature on the bottom. “Daddy said if you were worried at all to call him.”  
  
Aaron folded the paper back up and tucked it into his shirt pocket.  
  
“It’s fine James. Do you have a way to get home?”  
  
“Yes, Sir. Daddy and I are with friends on the upper floor till our place is ready. Daddy said he would pick-me-up later when he is done with his meetings.”  
  
Aaron chuckled softly. The boy was charming, and Aaron could tell that he was smart and his father must be a particularly articulate person.   
  
“That’s fine. You boys have fun, okay?”   
  
“Thank you, Dad.”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Hotch,” Henry smiled as his hair flopped in his eyes. Aaron just shook his head and ruffled the boy’s hair before moving towards the kitchen.   
  
“Hi, Jayje.” Aaron kissed her cheek as he passed by and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind. Henry wanted some play time, and when he met James, it was just instantaneous. Those three have not been separated all afternoon.”  
  
“They both need this. Losing Brandon was hard on them. I think a new friend is going to help them move on.”

“Yeah. I think so too. Oh, Will had me bring up some of his Gumbo for you guys. He made a huge batch and gave some to everyone.”  
  
“Sounds delicious. Maybe I’ll do that for dinner tonight.”  
  
“I’ll stay for a while and help with the boys if you wanted to do some work.”  
  
“Thanks. I think I might have a new show in a couple of months. Just waiting to hear on the contracts. I’ll just be on my computer if you need anything.”  
  
The next couple of hours flew by, Aaron would look up and check on the boys every so often. Especially when they were too quiet. At one point Aaron was sure he heard something about scientist and assistants, with James being the scientist and Jack and Henry being his assistants. JJ was overseeing it all and making sure that even if they made a mess, it could be cleaned up quickly.   
  
When five rolled around, there was a knock at his door. Aaron was ready to put away his work for the evening anyway. He stood and answered the door. When he did, he had to swallow a couple of times to get his voice to work properly because the man standing there had to be one of the most beautiful men Aaron had ever seen in his life. His hands itched for his camera for right at that moment, the light from the hallway framed the man’s face accentuating the cheeks and a mouth that looked made for kissing.  
  
“Hi, can I ah, can I help you?”  
  
“Oh, um I was ah told that my son, James is here?”  
  
“OH, you must be Mr. Reid.”  
  
“Just, Spencer is fine.”  
  
“Right. Okay, Spencer, come in, and I’ll get James for you.” Aaron left the man in the front of the loft as he moved towards where the boys were playing.   
  
“James, your Dad is here.”  
  
James looked up, and both man and boy smiled as James ran to his father. Aaron’s breath caught in his throat at that smile. He wondered if Spencer would be willing to pose for him. Then he blushed at his own thoughts.   
  
“Daddy, I had so much fun. Jack and Henry are my new friends. They didn’t even laugh when we played scientist. Jack knows all kinds of things.”  
  
“Really?” Spencer stood and looked towards the other boys who were waving and smiling.  
  
“Yeah, Jack loves math and science. A friend got him one of those science kit a month type subscription boxes, and he just loves them.”  
  
“That’s, unusual. James often has a hard time making friends. Thank you for letting him play.”   
  
Aaron could tell that the young man didn’t often make small talk. That just intrigued Aaron even more.   
  
“Um, well I’ll let you get on with your evening. James is welcome here anytime, Spencer.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Hotchner.”  
  
“Please, it’s Aaron.”  
  
“Oh, ah, okay, Aaron.”   
  
“You got everything, James?”  
  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you for letting me play with Jack.” James turned towards the other boys and waved his goodbyes. “See you at school, Jack. Bye, Henry.” Spencer and James left, and Aaron was almost sorry he let them go. He stood there for a moment after the two had left and was only brought out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his upper arm.  
  
“I see Morgan may have a little competition.” JJ smiled indulgently at Aaron.  
  
“What? No. I just, I wanted to photograph him. That’s all.”  
  
“Right,” JJ dragged the word out as she turned around and flounced away to get Henry and gather up his things. “You just keep telling yourself that Aaron Hotchner,” JJ smirked as she left, giving him a little wave as they walked out the door.  
  
“Alone again, Jack. How about some of that Gumbo and some movies?”  
  
“Sounds fun. Daddy?”  
  
“Yeah, Buddy?”  
  
“Do you like James’s Dad?” Aaron almost choked when he swallowed. He felt his face heat up as he walked towards the kitchen with his ever-curious son trailing after him.  
  
“I don’t know yet, Jack. We just met. I’d have to get to know Spencer to say whether I liked him or not, why?”  
  
“You gave him the same smile you give Uncle Derek.” Aaron closed his eyes to try to compose himself.  
  
“Sometimes, Jack, you can meet someone that is attractive, and it can make you, well, it can make you do things that you might not be aware you are doing them. Spencer is very attractive, but it doesn’t mean I’ll do something to hurt Derek.”  
  
Jack stood there a moment and looked like he was processing that for a moment.  
  
“Like when I met Reina the first time, and I almost tripped on my shoes because she was so pretty, even before we said hello?”  
  
Aaron didn’t even try to stop the chuckle as he ruffled Jack’s hair.  
  
“Exactly like that.”  
  
“Okay. Do you need help with dinner?” And like that, it was just Aaron and Jack. Everyday Aaron wondered what he did to deserve such a brilliant, resilient and wonderful boy. He would never know, all he knew was making Jack happy and keeping him safe. Together they worked on getting dinner made, then while they sat on the couch and ate bowls of Gumbo over rice with fresh bread, they watched a movie and Aaron felt that everything was going to be okay for Jack. 


End file.
